


slow down this night

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert has a nightmare





	slow down this night

**Author's Note:**

> i could not resist!

He notices something’s wrong the minute they get settled in bed because Robert’s not being his usual stupid self and kicking his legs about like he owns the place.

So naturally Aaron’s watching him like a hawk as he sleeps because it’s the only way he’s going to feel at ease. 

He’s not far away from counting the freckles across Robert’s face and thinking about using that as a technique for going to sleep instead of counting sheep for Seb when he’s a little older when it happens.

 

When Robert starts tossing and turning about and his face is all scowled and sad and Aaron’s heart goes out to come. More than that actually, it twists and turns and feels like someone’s stamping on it over and over again and he hates himself for a lot of it.

It’s his thing, hating himself for the problems that go on around him. Only Robert sees to have the same idea as him and he can’t have that.

Because Aaron can’t help the fact that Robert’s pain is something too hard to ever ever try to ignore. It’s the worst fucking thing in the world basically.

Aaron’s got a hand across Robert’s forehead, relaxes it a little so that it’s stroking Robert’s hair and then combing through. But he’s still tossing around, he’s still falling closer to Aaron and then edging back and Aaron already knows what this is.

He’s the one who usually has nightmares, granted they’re more like old news for him now but still. Fucking  _still_ , Robert’s always the one there with long arms and soothing words and forehead kisses and Aaron panics under the weight of what he’s supposed to do  _now_.

His hands shake as Robert’s mouth opens, he’s all pale skin and soft hair and he’s shuddering.

“No. Please — not to him, not like what — not what happened to me, not to him.” Robert’s mumbling under his breath over and over again, he’s still tossing and Aaron catches him.

He catches him like he always wants to catch him, be there for him like Robert’s always been the same.

“Hey.” Aaron’s gentle voice is out to play and he tries his best to stop the panic rising in his voice because he’s not used to this. But he’s trying. “Hey come on, Rob.” 

The last bit is strained because Aaron can see that Robert’s twisting out of his arms again and he’s got his face all scrunched up.

“Aaron help me, don’t go, please help me.”

It breaks something in Aaron’s heart. 

Just like that.

“No.  _No_ , I’m not going anywhere.” Aaron’s arms envelope him, he’s this protective husband who can’t stop kissing Robert’s head and holding him close. 

And then Robert comes to.

He’s opening his eyes up, flickering them over and over again and he feels how dry his mouth is.

“Water?” Like Aaron already knows.

Robert nods, but pulls a hand out for Aaron as he tries to get up. He’s bright red, blushing, fucking embarrassed because he’s had a nightmare and he doesn’t want to think about how ridiculous that is.

“Don’t go.” Robert pleads, because this is Aaron. 

“I won’t.” Aaron whispers slowly, hands falling down across Robert’s chest and he wants to say so much more but he almost knows that now’s not the time. “I’m stayin’ right here.” 

He brushes the eyelash on Robert’s cheek away and kisses him gently before they fall back onto the bed.

Hands squeezing, eyes closing and Robert’s head on Aaron’s chest.

“I’ve got you now.” Aaron says, because he’s a soft sap for his husband and that’s all that really matters isn’t it.

Robert breathes out slowly, believes, and tries to sleep easily against Aaron’s breathing. 


End file.
